Socket
Socket is a mechanic/engineer pup. She is created and belongs to TheArcticDove, if you wanna use her in a story please ask me first, thanks! Appereance Socket is a jet black Patterdale terrier, despite one white sock on her front left paw and and a patch of white on her chest. She has chocolate brown eyes, and a grey nose. She wears a pair of grey goggles that she only rarely takes off. She has a light grey collar, with light grey tag with dark grey borders, it has a picture of a bolt in the middle of it. She has semi-pointy ears, she has a floppy fringe, but it's kept behind her goggles. She has a smooth coat and a short tail. She is about the same size as Skye. Personality Socket finds it hard to trust pups and people, but if they do something nice to her, she will like them straight a way. She can be a bit blunt and snappy to new pups, but if you get to know her she can be very nice. She is usually a bit uneasy around lot's of strangers, but if there's only one or two strangers with her, she's fine with it. She is very protective about her family and friends, and if someone does something to hurt them she will give that person or pup a piece of her mind, without hesitating. She is very impulsive, once she gets an idea she will do it, without thinking it over. She is not a girly girl, if she does something to hurt her friend she will say sorry almost immediently. She is quite hard on herself. She is very fun and nice around her friends. She is best friends with Isla, but is quite close friends with Everest. She loves to hangout with her friends. She is pretty stuborn, if she makes up her mind to do something she will do it. She absolutely loves coffee. She is quite confident in herself, knowing what she can and often streching herself to the limit. She is not a rule freak, and will somewhat bend the rules, but not completely break them. She is quite competitive with her friends. Equipment Uniform She wears a light grey uniform, with a dark grey stripe down the sides and a brown belt, like Rubble's. She also has a light grey chest pocket, her pup-pack is light grey with a dark grey top and pocket on the side. She wears a dark grey cap that's back to front. = Pup-Pack She has a light grey pup-pack, with a dark grey top and pocket on the side. Which contains: * A ratchet * A screwdriver * A torch * An oil can * A pair of pliers * Welding torch, and welding mask Vehicle, Pup house Her vehicle is a tow truck, it has a hook for towing on it. It's a light grey shade. And it transforms into her pup-house. Catchphrases "Ready to repair the damage!" "Geared up and ready to go!" "Problem with your car? You don't have to look far!" "This mechanic is estatic!" Bio Socket's mother died when she was just a baby, due to she was sick. Her dad looked after Socket and her siblings for a couple of months, but then didn't think he could handle taking care of her and her sibling anymore. So he found an puppy adoption centre and took them there. Socket and her siblings had a hard time there, they were all adopted seperately. She was eventually adopted by a engineer, she didn't see her siblings again. Her new owner was very nice old man, who taught her all he knew about cars and fixing them, she learnt it all fast. He gave her her goggles, which she never takes off. They were very close. But soon he had to be sent to a retirement home, because he was so old, and she was out on the streets. She then wandered from town to town, due to she is small she found it hard to fight off bullies. She became quite a master thief, thinking she had to steal food to survive. She soon wandered into Adventure Bay, and tried to steal some food from Mr Porter, but Alex caught her and took her to his grandpa. Mr Porter called Ryder after finding out that Socket was a stray. Ryder took her in to live at the lookout, because she had no where else to go. A few days later, the PAW Patrol went on a mission, Mayor Goodway's car was broken down. And the Paw Patrol weren't all that sure of what to do, since none of them were mechanics. But Socket walked past them at that moment, and she noticed their little dilemma. She offered to take a look at the car, and in no time she had got it fixed. All the pups and Ryder were impressed, so Ryder decided to make her into the mechanic pup, she agreed excitedly. Extra Socket has a crush on Elm, but is afraid to tell him, due to it could spoil their friendship. She is also afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way about her, so she just bundles up her feelings for him. And also dolls, the ones with pale china faces, she just finds them soo creepy. * She loves puppies and babies * She really wants to find her siblings someday * She is friends with all the paw patrol, but is very close with Everest * Socket is my first OC, so, she is very important to me! * She loves to swim * She is best friends with Isla * She really loves to fix machines * Even though her fringe doesn't look that fluffy, if it's not brushed it will go super duper fluffy! * She loves to drink coffee! * She loves the beach, but is terrified of crabs, whenever she sees one she screams and runs away * At first she was gonna be a Nature pup named Blueberry, but I thought she'd be better off like this. * She has a crush a brief crush on Zuma, but got over it. * She likes to surf with her friend Elm, except she's not quite as good him, yet * She actually really loves sunsets, she thinks they're just soo pretty * Even though Socket is not a girly girl, she still does kinda like iris flowers * Like I said, Socket is most certainly not a girly girl, but she will make herself look nice, if it's an occasion that she thinks is important * She doesn't really like the cold, she prefers to stay nice and warm. * She was actually partialy inspired by a T.V series character, but, I'm not telling you which XD Crush Socket has a crush on Elm, but is afraid to tell him, due to it could spoil their friendship. Fears She is afraid of loosing her friends. And something she is very ashamed of, she is afraid of............Crabs! And also dolls, the ones with pale china faces, she finds them soo creepy. Friends Socket is great friends with Everest, they're very close and share all they're secrets, fears and doubts with each other. They often go for sleigh rides together, or skiing, or snowboarding. They love hanging out and juat having fun. Socket looks forward to Everest's visits to the lookout, and vice versa. They would never do anything to indanger each other. They will often chanlenge each other to sleigh races and stuff. Socket is also best friends with Isla, they are get along with each other very well. Despite Isla being a bit of a girly girl, and Socket being somewhat a tomboy, they find that they have a lot of things in common, and enjoy hanging out. They both love the water, so they spend a lot of time at the beach. Isla, Socket and Everest are all super close, they absolutely love spending time together. Isla often tries to get Socket to pretty herself up, but Socket declines each time. Socket is good friends with Elm, they love surfing together. Elm taught Socket to surf. They love to hang out, and spend quite a bit of time together. They're pretty close, and if something is worrying Elm, Socket will help with it and vice versa. Socket is also good friends with Melodia, and have lots of fun together. They might not be as close as Socket is with Isla and Everest, but they still are good friends. Socket often tries to get Melodia to come in the sea with her, but she declines every single time. Socket often helps Melodia with her singing and stuff, since she does like to enter talent shows and stuff. Do you like Socket? Yes, I love her! Meh, she's okay, I guess No, I don't like her at all Stories that she appears in By me: ''' The Mechanic Pup (Debut) Pups and the Rainy Day Rescue '''Collabs: Pups and the Secret Bully By others: When Duty Calls Trivia She loves puppies and babies She really wants to find her siblings someday She is friends with all the paw patrol, but is very close with Everest She loves to swim She is best friends with Isla She really loves to fix machines Even though her fringe doesn't look that fluffy, if it's not brushed it will go super duper fluffy! She is a terrible artist She loves to drink coffee! She loves the beach, but is terrified of crabs, whenever she sees one she screams and runs away At first she was gonna be a Nature pup named Blueberry, but I thought she'd be better off like this. She has a crush a brief crush on Zuma, but got over it. She likes to surf with her friend Elm, except she's not quite as good him, yet She actually really loves sunsets, she thinks they're just soo pretty I'm still working on her debut, haha, it's coming along, slowly but surelyXD Even though Socket is not a girly girl, she still does kinda like iris flowers Like I said, Socket is most certainly not a girly girl, but she will make herself look nice, if it's an occasion that she thinks is important She doesn't really like the cold, she prefers to stay nice and warm. She was actually partialy inspired by a T.V series character, but, I'm not telling you which XD Gallery I welcome all and any gifts of Socket, as long as they're appropriate, thanks! Socket not in uniform.png|Why do I even keep this pic? It's absolutely terrible ImageSocket.jpg|An adorable gift from Icetiger101! Elm's b-day.png|Socket giving her pal, Elm, a b-day present sketch-1504328896781.png|Base by Aviivix, coloured by me sketch-1504328895456.png|Marshall, Everest and Socket having a snow day sketch-1504328894150.png|Rocky, Socket and Zuma at the beach sketch-1504329441789.png|In air patrol uniform, and mer-pup form sketch-1504328888266.png|My horrible screenshot edit sketch-1504670889221.png|Socket with her best gal pals sketch-1504934813005.png|Socket getting her collar Socket titlecard.png|Socket titlecard Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Characters Category:Middle Child Category:Older Sibling Category:Younger Sibling Category:Dogs Category:Characters [[Category: